EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 27. Synopsis Emerald continues his challenge through the Pyramid. As the reporter is called by the other Frontier Brains, Emerald reaches the top and starts his battle against Brandon, the wielder of three Legendary Pokémon. Chapter Plot The reporter counts Emerald has yet to complete the third set of the Battle Pyramid challenge, as Emerald stumbles in the darkness. Emerald faces a Houndoom and sends Phanpy, whose Earthquake defeats Houndoom. Emerald sees a light and goes towards it, exiting the Pyramid and completing the set. The reporter is pleased about Emerald, who has seven more sets to go before facing Brandon on the top floor. The reporter thinks this is the toughest challenge yet, to lurk in the darkness and fight wild Pokémon or virtual trainers to reach the top and each time one enters the Pyramid, the interior changes. Emerald tries to search for the exit and encounters a Misdreavus. Emerald has Shedinja use Shadow Ball, defeating Misdreavus. Emerald is relieved, since that really startled him. The reporter really thinks this is a test of bravery. Brandon confirms this, for in the past, a great king rested in the tomb. Thieves would've liked to steal the treasure, so in the tomb people constructed many traps and posted guards to discourage thievery - something Brandon did similar to the Pyramid. Emerald notices the Pyramid became brighter, suspecting it is because he just defeated a Misdreavus. The reporter sees Brandon is quite honorable, for he still gave Emerald a fair challenge, even if Emerald insulted him. The reporter also remembers Brandon revealed to have three Legendary Pokémon - Regirock, Regice and Registeel, all three which Emerald, in the end, has to battle. Suddenly, a Gengar attacks Emerald, who has Alakazam teleport him away. The reporter wonders why Emerald fled, so Emerald explains he wanted Shedinja to use Shadow Ball on Gengar, but realizes Shedinja has no power points anymore for the move, suspecting Misdreavus used Grudge. Emerald found a pattern - the first set wanted Emerald's Pokémon to be paralyzed, the second set to be poisoned, the third to be burned and the fourth to disable his Pokémon's moves. The reporter thinks this challenge is way too tough, but Emerald shows Phanpy gave him an Ether, due to Phanpy's Pickup, since Brandon did say Emerald could pick up all the stuff laying in the Pyramid. Emerald shows he also got a "Battle Bag" to store the items in, asking Phanpy to fill in the bag with items it comes across. The reporter realizes Emerald has a good team for the Pyramid - Phanpy picks up items on the floor, Alakazam cam bail out Emerald out of battles and Shedinja has just one hit point and does not need healing. Seeing this, the reporter has confidence in Emerald even winning this challenge. Suddenly, Spenser arrives with Crobat, explaining this challenge may even be canceled. Spenser claims they have pressing issues and asks the reporter to come with him. At the Battle Tower, the reporter faces the other Frontier Brains, noticing Noland is bandaged. Greta explains someone attacked Noland and stole the rental Pokémon. Everyone knows this about but Brandon, who is waiting for Emerald. The reporter wonders who could've done this, but the Frontier Brains suspect Emerald himself to have done this. The reporter yells out Emerald was in the Battle Pike, but Greta reminds the reporter Emerald is the only outsider in the frontier that has a Pokémon. As the Frontier Brains start bickering, Anabel shouts out everyone to be silent. She reminds all of them the orders Scott left to them - meaning the demonstration battle will be conducted, else they'd have to explain the media why they canceled the event, causing more confusion for the criminal to wander around the Battle Frontier, as well as to find this criminal before the opening of the Battle Frontier. Tucker throws away the reporter, claiming he still does not trust Emerald. The reporter wonders how Emerald is doing and Lucy approaches him, reporting Emerald made it to the final floor of the final set. Emerald faces Brandon, who is surprised how many items Emerald has gotten inside the Pyramid. Emerald confirms this, since he will be fighting the Legendary Pokémon, for his strategy is to endure attacks to defeat the Regi Pokémon. Brandon laughs, thinking Emerald is afraid of him. Emerald confirms this, but is counting on his strategy to win this battle. The battle starts, as Brandon has Regirock use Superpower. Emerald, however, has Sceptile endure the attack, surprising Brandon. Emerald has Sceptile use Leech Seed, absorbing Regirock's power. Brandon laughs, letting Emerald witness "the power of the ancients", as Regirock uses Explosion. Debuts Move Superpower Item Ether Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 27 chapters